villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:JonTheVGNerd/PE Proposal: Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal)
And we have two PEs at once as usual, and we bring you a killer clown from Twisted Metal known as Sweet Tooth, then known as Marcus "Needles" Kane, who also drives his trademark, weaponized ice cream truck. While his backstory varies, I'm going for the later versions of Sweet Tooth, especially for his darker stories including the 2012 iteration where he brutally murdered others, including his own family and his own daughter Sophie before she narrowly escaped from her own father's bloodthirsty intentions. Admittedly, this is a tough PE Proposal to make since, as mentioned before, his background varies greatly from the different Twisted Metal series, and the first four Twisted Metal games might be considered non-canon. In the first Twisted Metal game, he appears to be nothing more than a mentally-ill tragic character. In later versions starting with Twisted Metal: Black, however (not counting the other three, previous Twisted Metal games), he became far more akin to the Joker, and in the 2012 version is where he is far more sadistic than Calypso himself, who had far more honor whereas Sweet Tooth possesses no redeeming qualities in later versions. With that out of the way, lets get this proposal going! SPECIAL NOTE: The first four Twisted Metal games are considered non-canon due to varied backstories, as this work will be mainly focused from Twisted Metal: Black and onwards. What is the work? Twisted Metal is a series of car-combat racing games, exclusively to the PlayStation consoles, with the last game being the 2012 remake of Twisted Metal for the PlayStation 3. Who is he?/What has he done? Marcus "Needles" Kane (now known as Sweet Tooth), is a competitor with a dissociative, mental disorder, but was also quite a murderous individual, who went as far as to kill his own family, and nearly killed his own daughter Sophie Kane before she narrowly escapes. When he isn't competing for Twisted Metal, he's out killing his victims, and is far less-than compassionate than Calypso. His goals vary though his end-goals are usually far more brutal than other Twisted Metal villains, which indicates that he enjoys killing more than living in the lap of luxury. Heinous Standards Sweet Tooth murdered his own family and victims alike, even in his deranged state, and nearly murdered his own daughter for his own sadistic pleasure (except Charlie Kane, who he failed to kill). And while he does suffer from mental illness and having a dissociative disorder, he clearly takes enjoyment in brutally killing his victims, Calypso included. Even when he's not competing in the Twisted Metal tournament, he takes pride and joy in just murdering people he sees fit and shows no regrets about it either. He may be mentally ill, but he sure as hell loves causing bloodshed, and wreaking havoc as well. He also had his henchmen at his disposal in the 2012 remake, which shows that he isn't just a one-man army. You have his disposable followers who are willing to serve their leader, even if it means getting themselves killed. Mitigating Factors He's not shown to have any form of compassion, only his love for killing and murdering his victims, even outside of the Twisted Metal tournaments. While he does suffer from mental illness and dissociative disorder, he didn't really cared about his mental state and just kills others for the fun of it, often int he most gruesome manner as well. He never loved his family either, which further evidences his endless bloodlust in terms of not only wreaking havoc, but to cause as much bloodshed as possible. Final Verdict Again, this is a tough choice to make a proposal, especially given as he had different backstories from different Twisted Metal games. But in later versions, it shows how much of a complete psychopath he truly is, especially in terms of murdering his own family just for kicks, even in his mentally-twisted state. In other words, I lean towards the yes albeit in a slightly weaker one, but for the others, it's all up to you and your votes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals